Just Hold on to the Past
by Swimmerkitti
Summary: May turn into a story instead of a one shot. Marta is now in college, and reflecting on her old band. The people she desperately misses and needs.


I'll still be updating 'After the Show' but I had to get this songfic written! Hope you like it! Read it the whole way through, because I need to know your opinions on something! Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or anything by Madonna. Duh.

* * *

_This used to be my playground   
This used to be my childhood dream  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend  
Why did it have to end  
And why do they always say_

Marta Hale was in college. Her small sorority was an all girl band; they played a variety from mellow classic rock to the hard rock that sparked her musical interest back when she was only in fifth grade. She sighed as she, the lead singer of her band, started to sing the very first notes of one of her favorite songs by Madonna in the bar. This song always sent her down a huge trip to memory lane, and as much as she wished it wouldn't, this time was sure to be no different.  
  
_Don't look back  
Keep your head held high  
Don't ask them why  
Because life is short  
And before you know  
You're feeling old  
And your heart is breaking  
Don't hold on to the past  
Well that's too much to ask_

While she sang her way through the song, tears threatened to spill forth from her chocolate brown eyes. The song was so symbolic to her in so many ways. The petite blonde had so many great memories from fifth grade and beyond. Fifth grade was the year her first ever band had formed, where her voice had landed her a job as backup singer. Her crush, Freddy Jones, was the drummer. Her best friend, Summer, was the manager!

_This used to be my playground, used to be  
This used to be my childhood dream  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend  
Why did it have to end  
And why do they always say_

Music was a kind of sanctuary for all of them. She sang all her worries away, as did most of the kids in the band. Even though they were, in fact, 'rich kids,' they had their fair share of problems too. Even Dewey, the man who was then in his late 30's and the lead singer, used music as his outlet.  
  
_No regrets  
But I wish that you  
Were here with me  
Well then there's hope yet  
I can see your face  
In our secret place  
You're not just a memory  
Say goodbye to yesterday  
Those are words I'll never say, I'll never say_

Marta, who was usually quiet, used the band as a way to let her feelings out more. Alicia, also a backup singer, and Freddy, used music more for a vent for anger and attitude. Katie, the bassist, just loved to play music in general, she was more like Marta. Zack was the electric guitarist, and his dad was a stiff who didn't appreciate rock at all. Rock was a bit of a rebellion and release of stress for Zack. Summer just liked being in charge! Tomika, the lead backup singer, had weight issues but an awesome voice, and she used music to feel better about herself, because no matter what she looked like, people liked her voice. Lawrence, the awkward keyboardist, fit in better thanks to the band. Dewey, he used it to fit in with society. To be accepted as anything but a failure.

The band meant so much to each and every one of them, which is why it broke all their hearts when they broke up.

_This used to be my playground, used to be  
This used to be our pride and joy  
This used to be the place we ran to  
That no one in the world could dare destroy_

Marta had shed a few tears by now. She remembered the comfort on all sides when she was in School of Rock. The way the band was a second family to her, a second family for all of them.

They fell apart, little by little. It was fine up until they entered high school, most of them around 14 years old. They became involved in many things, ranging from babysitting to sports to clubs. Summer especially became stressed. Dewey was almost too old to carry on like he used to. They all could sense the end was near.

It never truly ended until they graduated. They threw a huge graduation party, played their last show. When they said their goodbyes, it was bittersweet. Now that they were out of school and going to college, they would be scattered all over the country. The last song they ever played, as a band? 'School of Rock,' the song that nearly won them their first Battle of the Bands.

_This used to be our playground, used to be  
This used to be our childhood dream  
This used to be the place we ran to  
I wish you were standing here with me_

Marta had tears flowing freely now, but they weren't impeding her singing at all. Her voice rang out sweet and clear as usual. Listeners could feel the emotion in her voice. They could all tell she had a secret, a past filled with love, good times, and worse times. Behind the freckled face you could see a shadow of a person, young at heart, who longed for the past. Who longed for the sense of security and friendship.

As the last chords of the song were played, applause rose from the small audience. Marta smiled at them and took a bow before exiting the stage. She decided to do something she hadn't done for an awfully long time.

Excusing herself from the rest of her band, she headed to the payphone, digging change out of the pocket of her black jeans. Marta put the change into the payphone, and dialed an almost forgotten number. She really needed to do this. Sure, she had to let go of most of her past. But not everything from the past. Slowly, almost torturously, the phone rang four whole times before someone picked up.

"Summer? Hey, it's me, Marta. I've missed you!"

_This used to be our playground, used to be  
This used to be our childhood dream  
This used to be the place we ran to  
The best things in life are always free  
Wishing you were here with me

* * *

_Like it? I sure hope so! I was thinking about maybe this being the prologue for an actual story...tell me what you think! Love you all!


End file.
